


Eat dessert first

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Advent, Drabble, M/M, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a spy can be distracted by the right person and a good cheesecake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat dessert first

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent Day Four : Dessert
> 
> Spy!Kurt AU

It’s the cheesecake’s fault. Kurt’s skills in spycraft are incomparable, but he’s only human. He can still be distracted by dessert.

He’s back on home soil for the first time in three years. He plans to visit his dad, spend time with friends, catch a show. He’ll rid himself of the disquiet that’s been seeping into his professional life.

This is his first stop. He heard about the cheesecake from a trusted North African informant.

“I’m sorry, sir,” says the host. “There’s simply nothing free. Perhaps if you’ll share a table with that gentleman?”

Kurt sighs but nods. It’s a necessary evil.

The gentleman in question half stands as Kurt joins him. His gaze is warm and appreciative, his smile sincere. Kurt raises an eyebrow. He hasn’t seen a smile like that in a long time. The man is a vision of good manners and old-fashioned charm.

All over again, Kurt feels every disadvantage of his professional situation. There’s no room in a spy’s life for the most casual of romantic entanglements. He nods a greeting. He can’t allow himself to dwell on impossible fantasies.

Ten minutes later he looks up from salted caramel decadence to see his table companion strolling away with Kurt’s briefcase. The briefcase containing intelligence he’s gathered over three months of achingly dull surveillance.

Kurt pauses for a fraction of a second. Surely he hadn’t missed something. Was the man in the business? But no, Kurt had tried to block out everything but dessert, but he couldn’t miss hearing the man on the phone discussing rehearsals and set design with someone called Unique. Plus the guy had been humming something from Chess. So. Not a spy.

Kurt stands and trips over the stranger’s briefcase. It’s almost identical to Kurt’s in its classic-meets-punk-rock plaid. Kurt tosses payment on the table, and heads off to catch the man.

“Hi,” the guy says when Kurt accosts him. He’s blushing. He’s adorable.

“Hi,” says Kurt.

“I’m Blaine.”

“Blaine,” Kurt echoes. “Blaine, I’m afraid when you got up you took my briefcase and left your own.”

“Oh.” Blaine’s face falls. Unexpectedly, all Kurt wants is to see him smile again.

“And,“ he says before he can think himself out of it. “I wondered if you’d like to have dinner sometime. With me.”

Being a spy has its advantages. Kurt notices everything. Blaine’s breath stutters, his long-lashed eyes lift quickly to Kurt’s. He smiles. Kurt is lost.

“I’d love to,” says Blaine. “Are you free tonight?”

“Yes,” says Kurt immediately. But then he thinks. He’s carrying a briefcase full of information people would kill for. He doesn’t want to put Blaine in danger. Not ever. “Oh. I mean, no.”

Blaine’s face falls again. “Of course,” he says. “Sorry I-“

“Let’s make it tomorrow,” says Kurt. “I have some things I need to sort out - work stuff. I’m finishing up a job.”

When they exchange numbers, Kurt gives Blaine his real name. Everything is suddenly clear. Kurt has one more reason to love dessert.


End file.
